Mas que amigas
by gambacho
Summary: Una pequeña confunsion puede tornar las cosas en un camino diferente...


Olaaaa… ¿Qué tal?... bueno acá un one shot… a ver que les parece…

(): personajes

"": pensamientos

/: descripciones de lo que hacen los personajes

_K-on: cuando un personaje imagina algo_

A leer…

….

…..

….

**Confusión **

Era tan genial volver a tocar con las chicas… era temprano… por primera vez habían llegado temprano… así que platicaban del próximo festival… de las canciones que tocarían… bueno en realidad en ese momento… Mugi y Mío… hablaban de algunas propuestas… y Yui y Ritsu bromeaban en el salón… luego regresaron a la plática con las chicas… Ritsu se tiro en Mío y le abrazo…

(Ritsu) ¡Mío!... ¿Por qué no hacemos otro campamento? /propuso con la energía que le caracterizaba…/

(Mío) deja de poner excusas para holgazanear… /dijo contradiciendo a su amiga… ella insistió… abrazándola mas… las chicas del salón reían… pero Mío sintió en su rostro… para ser mas precisos… sus labios presionados con uno de los pechos de Ritsu… en ese momento su cara ardió…/ ¡dije que no! /se separo disimulando/ deja de buscar momentos para holgazanear…

(Ritsu) ¬_¬… aburrida… como si no fueras siempre la que más se divierte… /dijo niñona/

(Mío) lo pensare después de la presentación… además… mami nos invito a una parrillada…

(Ritsu) Mío chan… ya lo decidí… nos casaremos y tu madre cocinara para nosotras… /bromeo… con un rostro triunfante/

(Yui) ¡ehh!... yo tambien quiero… tambien me casare con ustedes… para que la mamá de Mío chan… nos prepare comida rica… Mugi tambien cásate con nosotros… /dijo siguiendo la broma/

(Mugi) ¿en serio?... ¿tambien puedo? /dijo emocionada por ser incluida/

(Ritsu) claro Mugi… si no… ¿Quién se encargara del té? /con un pulgar arriba… y una sonrisa triunfante/

(Mío) deja de incluir a los demás en tus delirios… ¬_¬… /molesta/

(Ritsu) ¿celosa? /se echo a reír…/

(Mío) ¡cállate! /colorada y molesta… y ¿celosa?... empujo a Ritsu que la molestaba… pero la castaña se agarro de ella… para no caer… aunque ese no fue el resultado… las dos cayeron… /

(Ritsu) ¿Mío estás bien? /al reaccionar después del golpe/

(Mío) /no decía nada su rostro estaba rojo… ardía de sobre manera… la posición en la que estaban era bastante comprometedora…/ Ri… Ritsu… /a puras penas logro decirlo/

(Ritsu) /en ese momento… la actitud de Mío… le hizo llenarse de vergüenza tambien… por instinto se levanto… quedando justo con el rostro de Mío…/ ¡apártate!... /se levanto… Mío estaba ya desmayada… solo termino por caer al suelo…/ ¡Mío!... ¿estás bien?... ¡despierta!... esta desmayada… /mientras decía todo esto su rostro mostraba un sonrojo leve…/

(Mío) ¿eh?... /abrió sus ojos…/ ¿Qué paso?... /miro el lugar en el que estaba… se asusto… se sentó estaba en al enfermería… vio a Ritsu… dormir y babear en frente de ella… sus ojos bajaron un poco mas… recordó que bajo esa camisa floja que ella llevaba… estaban sus senos… los cuales sintió… su rostro se sonrojo inmediatamente…/ ¡Ritsu!

(Ritsu) /escucho su nombre… se sobre salto… hasta que cayo a cuenta que estaba en al enfermería con Mío…/ ya era hora… /bostezo/

(Mío) ¿has estado acá conmigo todo este tiempo? /pregunto emocionada/

(Ritsu) y si… ¿si no quien?... ya que estas bien… las clases terminaron… estuviste desmayada todo el día… seguro lo hiciste para faltar a clases… /se burlo/

(Mío) ¡cállate!

(Ritsu) tengo que irme… recuerda que tengo ahora un empleo de medio tiempo… comprare esos platillos… así que me despido Akiyama san… ¡ah por cierto!... llega a buscarme al lugar donde trabajo… nos reuniremos… tenemos que hablar… a las seis que salgo… acá esta la dirección… nos vemos… /sonrió y se despidió/

(Mío) ella estuvo cuidándome… ¿será que?/sacudió su rostro…/ ella… ¿ella va a decláreseme?... /su mente empezó a ambientar las posibilidades… mientras su rostro ardía cada vez mas… después de un rato… salió de la cama… tomo sus cosas… y salió de la escuela… llego a su casa… busco desenfrenadamente que ponerse… nada le satisfacía… ya casi era la hora… bueno faltaba una hora y media… pero estaba ansiosa… así que después de tanto escogió un jeans azul… una blusa celeste… y salió de su casa… hasta llegar… entro al lugar… ella le recibió…/

(Ritsu) bienvenida a… ¿Qué haces acá?... dije que salía a las seis…

(Mío) pase antes… /observaba a Ritsu con uniforme de maid… cinco dedos arriba de la rodilla… ajustado… y su cabello agarrado en una cola… su flequillo caía… no lo alcanzaba a agarrar… y llevaba labial…/

(Ritsu) no te burles… es parte del empleo… /al verla que la miraba tan detalladamente… lo cual le avergonzó un poco… después de todo ella no usaba ese tipo de cosas…/

(Mío) /negó con la cabeza/ te ves bien… pero… ¿Por qué sos la única que lleva el uniforme corto?

(Ritsu) no soy la única… las otras dos chicas están en descanso… por eso… vamos te doy una mesa… seguime /Ritsu empezó a caminar… para encontrar una mesa adecuada…/

(Mío) /seguía a Ritsu… las medias blancas llegaban a la rodilla… dejando al descubierto una pequeña parte de piel… que era jodidamente sexy hacia los ojos de Mío…/ ¿no te parece una mesa muy grande?

(Ritsu) ¿grande?... hasta creo que es pequeña… en fin… ¿no te parece que te arreglaste mucho?

(Mío) para nada /leve sonrojo/

(Ritsu) bien… deja te traigo un té… tendrás que pagarlo… /sentencio… se fijo que Mío miraba muy detalladamente su uniforme/ deja de mirarme… te dije que no te burles… /leve sonrojo/

(Mío) ¿falta mucho para que acabes? /pregunto ansiosa/

(Ritsu) sino querías esperar… hubieses venido a la hora… ya regreso… /fue por el té… y luego se lo sirvió/

(Mío) /la mente de Mío entro en transe… y empezó a imaginar varias cosas…/

_(Ritsu) /se da cuenta que Mío va llegando… lo sabe por el sonido del carro… luego ella entra a la casa… tan bella... su cabello largo y negro… su traje negro… una falda corta… una blusa blanca y la chaqueta ajustada… la castaña le observa entrar… ella lleva una bata de seda colora amarillo…/ cariño bienvenida… /le recibe con una sonrisa… su bata esta caída de un lado… dejando ver su delgado hombro… su fina piel/ cariño… gustas algo en especial…_

_(Mío) solamente tu piel… /se abalanzo sobre su mujer… quien solo gemía su nombre…/_

_(Ritsu) ¡Mío!... ¡Mío! /su voz justo en el oído de su único amor/_

(Ritsu) ¡Mío!... ¡Mío!... ¿y ahora que le pasa?... ¡Mío! /la movió un poco para que bajara de las nubes/

(Mío) /sintió como bruscamente fue sacada de su fantasía… / ¿Qué sucede? /dijo amable al ver el rostro de Ritsu/

(Ritsu) ¿Qué te pasa?... ¿Por qué me miras con esa cara?... acá esta tu té… espera acá…

(Mío) bien… apúrate por favor… /dijo amable… mas de lo normal/

(Ritsu) en verdad estas asustándome… /se dio la vuelta… y siguió atendiendo/

(¿?) Mío chan… viniste temprano…

(Mío) ¿Yui… Azusa… que hacen acá? /pregunto confundida/

(Azusa) Ritsu sempai nos pidió reunirnos para arreglar una fiesta sorpresa para Mugi sempai… /explico a Mío ya que se veía confundida/

(Mío) ¿era eso?... T_T…

(Yui) ¿Qué pensaste que era Mío chan? /pregunto preocupada al verla desanimada…/

(Mío) ya no importa… esta Ritsu tarda demasiado…

(Ritsu) yeyeyey… ya estoy acá… /platicaron… hicieron un plan… luego todas fueron a su casa… Ritsu obvio volvió con Mío…/ ¿estás bien?... te siento molesta…

(Mío) /se sonrojo… y negó con la cabeza/ nada

(Ritsu) vamos Mío… ¿Qué te sucede?... has estado callada… y extrañamente amable… lo cual me hace dudar mas… somos amigas /le animo/

(Mío) es que… yo pensé… /se quedo callada/

(Ritsu) ¿el que?

(Mío) que te me ibas a declarar… /colorada… y nerviosa…/ pero eso es imposible

(Ritsu) /se sonrojo… eso la agarro en curva…/ ¡c-claro que es imposible!... v-voy por acá… /se desvió en su camino para llegar… dejando a Mío atrás…/

(Mío) claro que era imposible… somos amigas… /triste… siguió su camino/

(Ritsu) /llego a su casa… subió a su cuarto/ claro que es imposible… ¿cierto?... /empezó a recordar… algunas cosas… como cuando se puso celosa de Nodoka… de cómo son tan apegadas… y lo que paso recién en la mañana… su rostro ardió inmediatamente al pensar en esa posibilidad…/ siempre hemos sido amigas… ¬/¬… ahhh… ¡Ritsu deja de pensar en esas cosas!

…..

…

…..

**Educativo**

Ambas iban hacia la escuela… las dos actuaron como si nada hubiese pasado anteriormente… hablaban y reían…

(Mío) Ritsu… mira allá arriba… ese gatito va caerse /señalo hacia un árbol/

(Ritsu) claro que no… además tiene siete vidas… le quedaran seis… /sintió que Mío le jalo la camisa/

(Mío) hagamos algo para ayudarle… /ojos llorosos/

(Ritsu) /suspiro/ bien… /puso su mochila en el suelo/ apóyate en este árbol… para yo poder subir…

(Mío) bien… /hizo lo que Ritsu le pidió… luego al castaña quito sus zapatos… y estaba subiendo por sus manos… primero sintió los senos de ella rozar su rostro… la pelinegra absorbió todo el aroma que pudo… luego su amiga estaba parada en sus hombros… le agarro de las pantorrillas… sentía la suavidad de las mismas… logro bajar al gato… luego se desequilibraron… Ritsu se deslizo… por el cuerpo de Mío… quien por instinto le agarro… cargándola… nuevamente quedo entre los senos de ella… cerro sus ojos… y aspiro…/

(Ritsu) /observo a la pelinegra… quien no la soltaba… la cargo para que ella no se golpeara… pero eso que ella hacia era vergonzoso… y estaban en medio de la calle…/ Mío… ya podes soltarme…

(Mío) p-perdón… /era por demás… ya no podía aguantarse mas… sentía una atracción por Ritsu enorme… sabían que eran amigas… y que las dos eran chicas… pero Mío ya no podía dejar de verla de la manera que ahora lo hacia… y mucho menos dejar de fantasear con ella… termino de soltarla…/ g-gracias… por ayudar al gatito… vamos…

(Ritsu) todo bien… vamos… /corrieron… llegaron a la escuela… pero por llegar tarde… la maestra les mando a guardar libros a la biblioteca…/ ahhh… no puedo creer… esta vez que decimos la verdad no nos creen… esto es fastidioso…

(Mío) es mi culpa perdón… /desanimada/

(Ritsu) tranquila… /llegaron a la biblioteca…/ hagamos una competencia… quien ordene sus libros primero gana… y la perdedora hará lo que la ganadora quiere… por mi parte quiero que hagas las tareas de la semana… ¿vos que vas a querer?

(Mío) pero luego no te arrepientas… /nerviosa/

(Ritsu) claro que no… entonces decime

(Mío) te lo diré después /la competencia empezó… Ritsu era muy rápida… pero tenia dificultad al tener que alcanzar en los estantes mas altos… por lo que le facilito a Mío ganar/ termine

(Ritsu) ahhh… bueno… ya que… entonces que queres…

(Mío) /se acerco a Ritsu… le abrazo…/ un beso… /le dio un beso… topo sus labios con los de la castaña… y chupo una vez… el labio inferior… luego se separo… la castaña estaba pálida… Mío se preocupo… y se puso sonrojada… y sus ojos llorosos/ perdón… yo…

(Ritsu) acabas de besarme… /solo salió de aquel pasillo… confundida… y nerviosa… con el corazón agitado… su mejor amiga… acaba de besarla… Mío no hacia esas cosas… se escondió en otro pasillo… y no dejaba de pensar en ese beso… no es que no le haya gustado… al contrario… eso era lo preocupante… que le gustaba el beso que su mejor amiga le dio…

(Mío) /caminaba… buscando entre los pasillos… hasta que la vio… mirando hacia el patio desde la ventana… Mío se acerco… quedando tras ella…/ perdón… yo… es solo que yo… no puedo dejar de pensarte de esta manera… /beso tras la oreja de Ritsu… provocándole que se sonrojara tanto como ella lo estaba… el corazón latía fuerte… pero no podía evitarlo… el deseo estaba quemándola… beso el cuello de Ritsu…/ me gustas mucho… me provocas de todo… te quiero…

(Ritsu) /los labios de la pelinegra eran suaves… y bastante seductores… si ella contaba eso… nadie le creería… estaba nerviosa… como nunca lo estuvo… se volteo para mirar a Mío… pero no pudo… sentía demasiada vergüenza… eso era nuevo…/ eh… ¬/¬… pero… ¿esto no esta mal?

(Mío) no… /aparto el cabello de la castaña… para besar la oreja…/ ¿Cómo va ser malo?... si yo solo quiero amarte… y estar a tu lado… ¿no te parece que eso es bueno?

(Ritsu) uhm… /afirmo/ estoy nerviosa

(Mío) tambien yo… /le beso de nuevo… un beso profundo… metió su lengua en la boca de la castaña… sentía su aliento caliente… topo su cuerpo con el de ella… quien le abrazo de la cintura… sentía los labio de la castaña suaves… después de sacar su lengua… de la boca de Ritsu… chupo por un buen rato el labio inferior…/ ¿queres ser mi novia?... no contestes ahora…

(Ritsu) ¿eh?... d-deberíamos regresar p-por nuestras cosas… /se adelanto…/

(Mío) bien… vamos… /siguió a la castaña… ese había sido un gran paso… aunque un poco insegura se sentía… ¿Quién no se siente inseguro en esos casos?... llegaron al salón… recibieron las clases… luego se retiraron… Ritsu caminaba un poco adelantada… ambas iban nerviosas… Mío era una cobarde la mayor parte del día… pero Ritsu le gustaba demasiado… tenia fantasías con ella… y eso ni la cobardía se lo impedía… llegaron a la casa de Ritsu… la mamá de ella la invito a pasar… les dejo comiendo… luego salió por un llamado que recibió…/ eh…

(Ritsu) eh… esto es incomodo…

(Mío) podríamos ir a hacer las tareas a tu cuarto…

(Ritsu) uhm… bien… /tomo su mochila… subieron… iban calladas… iban por subir la otra parte de los escalones… pero Mío le detuvo… para besarle… era difícil detenerle… ella era muy fuerte… además de lo bien que se sentía besarle… y lo rápido que empezaba acostumbrarse a aquella situación…/ ¿Qué haces?

(Mío) /le seguía besando/ quiero… / desbotonaba la blusa… y besaba entre los senos… quito la blusa de la castaña… dejándola en sostén… la beso de nuevo mientras se quitaba su chaqueta y su blusa… quedando en sostén tambien… presiono con su cuerpo el de la castaña… tomo las manos de la castaña… las estiro hacia arriba… seguía besándola… soltó una mano… para bajar a quitar el cierre de la falda de la castaña… dejándola completamente en ropa interior… empezó a bajar… apretó los senos… y los besaba… aun con sostén… se deslizo con la castaña… hacia el suelo… quedando a mitad de los escalones justo en el dobles para terminar de subir… beso de nuevo a la castaña… quito el sostén… de ella… y el suyo…/ por todos los santos… /su respiración era pesada… solo se aventó hacia los senos… los beso… los lamio… los chupo… observaba a una Ritsu avergonzada… y cohibida… con las mejías sonrojadas… y pequeños gemidos salían de su boca…/

(Ritsu) /eso estaba matándola… se sentía demasiado bien… Mío estaba enloquecida… chupaba con fuerza sus senos… las manos de la pelinegra… le recorrían… hasta lograr quitar su panti… y posteriormente se deshizo de la de ella… la castaña estaba apoyada con sus codos… en las primeras gradas… Mío abrió sus piernas… se metió entre ellas… y empezó moverse sobre el cuerpo de Ritsu… rozándolos… frotándolos… la castaña escuchaba los gemidos de la pelinegra… podía verle los ojos entre cerrados… y la fuerza con la que ella se movía sobre su cuerpo… los senos tener contacto con los suyos… era inevitable no disfrutarla de esa manera… al moverse Mío de esa manera… la movía a la castaña… quien se golpeaba con la primera grada… pero se sentía tan bien el cuerpo de la oji gris… que no importaba nada mas…/

(Mío) /ese cuerpo caliente la tenia loca… ella estaba sudando… llenándola de su sudor a la castaña… era impresionante lo bien que eso se sentía… Mío se sentó atrayéndola hacia ella… quedando la castaña entre sus piernas… pero las piernas de la castaña quedaban arriba de las suyas… sus cuerpos estaban pegados… y sudorosos… las respiración agitada… y ella moviendo sus caderas… con tal de no despegarse de su cuerpo… la castaña le beso… Mío le enredo en sus brazos para abrazarla y presionarla más… Mío se acostó… ahora la castaña se movía sobre ella… delicioso… sentir ese delgado cuerpo…/ sube mas… /la castaña hizo lo que ella pidió… Mío metió nuevamente uno de los senos… en su boca… sus manos se agarraron de las nalgas de la castaña… abriéndola un poco mas… se escucho a la oji miel gemir… así como estaban lograba alcanzarle perfecto… acaricio con sus dedos alrededor… acariciando justo la entrada de la vagina… sin entrar aun… podía sentir lo mojada que estaba… luego metió su mano por el lado del vientre… despacio… acaricio… jugo un poco… la hacia gemir… ella estaba perdida en aquellas sensaciones… podía verlo… metió sus dedos en ella… ambas gimieron… las castaña se quejo un poco… Mío supuso que un poco de dolor sintió… pero no podía parar ahora… así que siguió… hasta que ella empezó a moverse para facilitar que Mío entrara…/

(Ritsu) /no podía creer que estaba haciendo aquello… en medio de los escalones de su casa… y con su mejor amiga… pero no podía parar… movía sus caderas con fuerza… se sentía demasiado bien… sentir como ella entraba y salía… era increíble… se sentía cansada… pero quería seguir… se estaba entregando a Mío… bueno Mío la hizo suya… y en verdad que ninguna de las dos se arrepentían… solo rogaban que nadie llegara… porque seria embarazoso… estaba ya al limite… el ultimo hilo de fuerza se había ido… termino cayendo en el regazo de Mío…/ no aguanto mas…

(Mío) /lo sabia ella había llegado a su limite… pudo darse cuenta… solo ayudo a la chica a que se recostara bien en su pecho… luego acaricio el rostro de la castaña… y peinaba con sus manos el cabello corto de la chica…/ descansa mi amor… esto fue lo mejor que me paso en la vida… /después de un momento… Mío sugirió subieran a la habitación… y así fue… llegaron… Ritsu se metió inmediatamente… Mío recogió todo y lo llevo a la habitación… cerro con seguro… y se metió con Ritsu a la cama… pegando su cuerpo desnudo al de la castaña…/ hoy fuiste mi mujer por primera vez… /le sonrió/

(Ritsu) /se abrazo a Mío…/ te amo… fue increíble… /bostezo/

(Mío) /le beso en la frente/ descansa… tenemos que hacer las tareas mas tarde…

(Ritsu) no quiero… quiero estar así… abrazadas… te quiero otra vez entre mis piernas Mío… quiero tu cuerpo frotarse con el mío…

(Mío) todo lo que mi mujercita pida… yo se lo doy… /dijo un poco sonrojada… no podía creerse que había logrado que Ritsu fuera suya… se metió de nuevo entre las piernas de Ritsu… y empezó a frotarse con ella… ciertamente eso era demasiado bueno… sobre todo por que el cuerpo de Ritsu era fino… ella era delgada por naturaleza… y que fuera mas baja de estatura… y todo en ella era mas pequeño… lo hacia perfecto… ahora cumplía una de las tantas fantasías que tenia con ella… luego de un momento noto que ella estaba mas cansada que la pelinegra misma… quien se acostó… y entre sus piernas y sus pechos quedo… una castaña mujer… su mujer… su novia… su niña… recién convertida en mujer… pero era la misma caprichosa… que tanto amaba… y a la que había deseado desde hace mucho… que fuera suya… la observo dormida… profundamente… sonrió/ "valió la pena alejar a todos… y lo seguiré haciendo… para que nunca dejes de ser mía…"

…..

…..

…..

10 Años después…

(Mío) el día estuvo pesado… /decía mientras besaba la oreja de Ritsu… quien estaba sentada entre sus piernas… y recostada en su pecho mientras veían televisión…/¿Cómo te fue con el medico?... ¿Cómo va todo?... ¿Cómo se esta portando este bebe? /acariciando la barriga desnuda de Ritsu… de unos cinco meses/

(Ritsu) esta perfecto… solo que no se deja ver… y aun no sabemos que será… /dijo volteando a ver a Mío…/ es tímido como la madre…

(Mío) creo que se parece a cierta castaña… y esta haciéndonos sufrir… no quiero que salgas con la barriga pelada a la calle…

(Ritsu) ¿Por qué no?... se me ve bien /un tanto presumida/

(Mío) Por qué son mías… y no quiero que vean mas de lo que tienen permitido… /besaba el cuello de Ritsu…/ apaga la tele… tenemos mejores cosas que hacer…

(Ritsu) /apago la televisión… y se dejo llevar por su mujer…/

…..

…..

….

Esta tranquilo… pero me gusto… espero que no haya estado mal... y que lo hayan disfrutado gracias por pasarse y leerme


End file.
